Brotherhood
by Oni Rinku
Summary: After his parents' murderer escapes and is caught, Bruce Wayne goes to NYC for his trial. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, I'm back with a new story. For my fans of A Tale of Two I'm sad to say that it wasn't what I wanted when I started writing it. As of today, it's up for adoption. I only ask that you ask me before you take it over. And on other news, I'm really exited about where this story is taking me right now. Feel free to review and tell me what you think of the story and any suggestions will be welcome. Now I'm not going to take too much more of your time so here is the disclaimer: Not mine! Have fun reading!

* * *

Sitting in the back seat of the car, the twenty-two year old sees a city not unlike his native Gotham. The city that has captured imagination and intrigue. The city that has ruined dreams both large and small, but has granted other dreams; larger than life.

The city of crime.

The big apple.

New York City.

As he gazes out among the city, he can hear his driver talking.

"Master Bruce, what do you expect to find out here? It's been weeks since you've been back from your cross-country trip; I thought that you would have settled down in Gotham by now."

Taken out of these thoughts, the young man known as Bruce looks at his driver/butler/uncle figure and replies, "I want to see Chill behind bars Alfred and because of the corrupt police of Gotham; he escaped from prison and was caught in New York after murdering an elderly couple while their nephew was hiding in the closet. I'm here to give my statement in court about Chill and what he's done to my family so that he stays in prison for good."

Sighing under his breath; Alfred doesn't reply as he continues on to the courthouse.

* * *

A young boy, no older than eight, sits in the courtroom watching as his Aunt and Uncle's killer sits on trial. All he knows is that the man, thin and gaunt, killed them while he hid in the closet.

He heard two loud bangs, some moving around and then silence. As he climbs out of the closet he notices that his only remaining family lies on the floor surrounded by a red liquid staining the carpet. He hurries over as fast as his small frame allows him to and tries shaking his Aunt awake.

There is no response; she just lies there with motionless eyes.

He doesn't notice as the men in blue uniforms break down his front door. He doesn't notice the same men rush into the room. The only thing that he knows is that he's now alone.

Drawn out of his memories as he sees a man walk in the courtroom and notices that as the man looks at the killer; his eyes flare with raw anger. He hears the lawyer call out the man's name.

Bruce Wayne.

He's heard about him on the news when he watched it with his family. Some rich man whose parents were killed by some stranger in an alley when he was only seven. The boy wonders vaguely why he's here now.

He sees Mr. Wayne take a seat where the people who are asked questions sit and then hears something shocking.

The killer killed his parents.

After what seems forever; the young boy is then taken from the room by Ms. Weller, the lady who has been watching over him.

He thinks to himself, _"I hope that man dies."_

_

* * *

_

After seeing the young boy being taken out of the courtroom, Bruce can't help but think of what will happen to him. Does he have any family left? Who will watch over him? Maybe I can help him?

At this last thought Bruce shakes his head and puts his mind towards the trial and putting Chill behind bars.

He sits on the stand for half an hour answering questions about his parents' murder years ago. Thanks to his schooling and the lessons his butler/mentor gave him, he's able to keep calm when painful memories resurface. He notices that the prosecutor is blind and is very careful in his questioning.

After he's been told that he may go; Bruce walks out of the courtroom, his thoughts straying to the young boy whose life was ruined by Chill. Finding one of the child protection officers, he questions them what would happen to the boy.

"Unfortunately, he has no more family to take him in. His Aunt and Uncle took him in after his parents died when he was five. Now it looks like he's going to be sent into foster care."

The reply wasn't the one that Bruce wanted to hear.

* * *

The boy sits in a large room with a table at its center reading a book. He can hear talking outside of the door. One voice belongs to Ms. Weller and the other belongs to a man he doesn't recognize.

Not paying them any mind he goes back to reading his book, "Elementary Science." He's on the chapter about atoms. He remembers his Aunt telling him how his father was a great scientist and decided that he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps.

He closes the book as the door opens; Ms. Weller walks in and shuts it with a strange look on her face. Sitting at the table, she motions for the boy to sit down next to her.

"Again," she starts off, "I'm sorry for your loss. I'm sure that Mr. Chill will be put in jail for his crimes but that's not why I'm here."

She pauses for a moment, trying to compose her thoughts into words.

"I've found someone that wants to take you in and-"

"But why should they, they'll only die if they do!" the boy shouts to her, tears in his eyes. "First my parents died and now my Aunt and Uncle! I don't want anyone else to die!"

Gathering the boy in a hug, she tries to calm him down.

"That's not true trust me on this one. This young man won't die, he's too stubborn to." She gives a small laugh at this. "If you want to meet him, he's standing outside of this door. Do you want me to go and get him?"

"Ok."

Getting up, Ms. Weller walks out of the room and starts to talk to the man standing just outside. The young boy waits for a moment before the door opens again and Ms. Weller walks back in with a man. He recognizes the man from the courtroom.

Bruce Wayne.

Ms. Weller sits down at the end of the table while Bruce sits across from him. No one talks for a moment.

Finally Bruce takes the initiative to break the silence.

"So," he begins, "what's your name young man?"

Sitting up straight, the boy looks at Bruce in the eyes and notices that they're brown.

"My name is Peter Parker sir. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

And this is Chapter One! I'm already working on Chapter Two so expect it to be out in a week or two. Again, don't forget to review and if you have any questions feel free to pm me. Oni Rinku, signing off.


	2. Chapter 2

And so I'm back with Chapter two! I'm going to take a moment this chapter to reply to my reviewers.

**TomGS-** I'm glad that you liked it! The main reason that I haven't made this a crossover is because I want the surprise of Peter being the child to be just that. A surprise.

**Scar211-** I respect your opinion and must say that I disagree with it. If you want me to know what story is your's then you should review under your pen-name. (By the way, I will not give up writing and I don't know if you could laugh in my face due to the fact that we don't know each other.)

With out much further pause, here is chapter two.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I never will. Just borrowing them for mine and your entertainment!

* * *

_Finally Bruce takes the initiative to break the silence._

"_So," he begins, "what's your name young man?"_

_Sitting up straight, the boy looks at Bruce in the eyes and notices that they're brown._

"_My name is Peter Parker sir. It's nice to meet you."_

Chapter two.

Looking at Bruce; Peter notices small things that seem to be out of place for a rich man, not that he's ever met any rich people in his short life. He sees little scars on the edges of his knuckles with some still pink, as if they've just healed. He can also see under Bruce's shirt; with well formed muscle, just like some of the wrestler's had on TV when he watched the WWF. Then he looks at Bruce's eyes, and sees them rested on his, observing him just as Peter was doing to Bruce.

Bruce can see Peter piecing together information in his mind bit by bit. His eyes wandering to Bruce's knuckles, scarred from his days training in the martial arts. Then they wander to his arms. Bruce can only imagine what's running through Peter's mind at the moment. And then Peter suddenly looks in his eyes.

"Well Peter," Bruce begins with a small smile on his face, "my name is Bruce Wayne and I was wondering if you would like to join my family. I know that I'm not your Uncle Ben or your Aunt May; but I would like to be your older brother. I've never had a chance to have a little brother before and would like you to be mine. Now I'm sure you're wondering 'why me?' Am I right?"

"Yes sir," Peter says, "I _was_ wondering why me? I'm not that special or anything. I couldn't even save my family. I just hid there in the closet while they were shot!"

"Well Peter, it's because I know how you feel. It's not your fault that this happened and I think that we can help each other. Now I'm not sure if you know this, but I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. My parents were killed my Mr. Chill when I was seven."

At this, Peter stopped to think. Bruce's parents were killed by the same man that killed his family. What happened to Bruce after they died? Was he lucky enough to have someone take care of him; or was he alone? He voices these thoughts to Bruce.

"Well Peter, when they died I did have someone look out for me." Bruce began after taking a deep breath. "My butler, Alfred, raised me as his own son. He taught me the value of life along with taking care of me when I was sick. When I had my first crush, he was the one I went to, to ask for advice. He was there for me when I had a nightmare; and he was there to listen to my beliefs on what I thought the world was. As much as I love my parents, I also love Alfred and I know in my heart that he's my father just as much as Thomas Wayne was."

Peter looks into Bruce's eyes and can see something in them for a brief moment. He's not sure what type of emotion, but he doesn't doubt his words. Sitting up straight in his chair Peter puts his book, 'Elementary Science,' on the table.

Upon looking at it, Bruce decides to make a comment, "So you like science?"

Such an innocent question and yet it had a profound impact on Peter. For the first time sense he met him, Peter begins to think that Bruce really cares about him.

"Yes sir," Peter says nervously, "my Uncle Ben told me that my dad was a scientist. After that I told him that I wanted to be one just like my dad and so he went out and bought this book for me."

"Well if you put enough of yourself into what you want to do, then it will happen. At least; that's what my dad told me. If you become a scientist then you'll have a great power Peter, and my dad also used to say 'With great power, comes great responsibility."

At these words, Peter's eyes widen. "That's what my uncle used to always tell me!"

As soon as Peter says this, Bruce get's a sly smile on his face.

"Well you know what they say Peter, great minds think alike."

* * *

Ms. Weller could tell from Peter's expression that he would go with Mr. Wayne. If not at first, then very soon. She could also see from Mr. Wayne's face, that he wanted Peter to say yes; just for the simple fact that he knew what it was like and wanted to offer a home. It was these moments that she remembered why she loved her job, a child being adopted by someone who wanted them.

* * *

At that moment there was a knock on the door; the silhouette on the window suggested that it was a man. Getting up from her seat Ms. Weller walked over to the door, opened it, and let in an older man.

From Peter's point of view the man looked to be ancient; much older than his Uncle who was in his forties. He carried himself with a dignified posture; his face expressionless, never changing. His eyes took in the room; as if seeing where everything was in relation to him.

As Bruce looks behind him; Ms. Weller gets up from her seat and walks over to the door.

"I'll be right outside of the door if you need me Peter." She says as she's walking out.

After the door closes the old man sits down next to Bruce. Turning his head to face Peter he starts talking.

"Hello Mr. Parker," he begins, "my name is Alfred Pennyworth. I'm sorry for your loss and I truly wish that we could have met in better terms."

Looking at Alfred; Peter studies him. He looks like a grandpa from what Peter could tell when his friends talked about theirs and had a kind, but stern, face. He notices the top of a scar on his neck running down past his neck line, as if he had been cut by a knife. His suit is finely pressed and looks to be new and his glasses, which are sitting on the edge of his nose, are immaculately polished. He's interrupted from his thoughts as Alfred starts to talk again.

"Peter, if I may call you Peter," he pauses here; and continues after Peter's nod, "I know that this ordeal is a lot for you to take at such a young age, but if you're anything like Bruce, I know that you'll pull through. All I want you to remember is that your Aunt and Uncle is watching over you in heaven right now."

"I know sir. Thank you for reminding me." At this, Peter gave a small smile. "If it's alright with you, I think that I would like to live with you. But I would like to keep my last name."

At this, Bruce gives a small laugh.

"Of course Peter," Bruce started, "if you want to keep your last name, then that's just fine with us. Right Alfred?"

"Of course Master Bruce."

After getting up and walking around the table, Bruce put's his hand on Peter's head and ruffles his hair causing Peter to laugh.

"Welcome to the family Peter Wayne-Parker."

* * *

And here is the end of chapter two! I hope you like it and will keep reading! I don't have any plans to post soon, but when I do then you'll know! Also, I know that things aren't in cannon, but that's the way that it is. This is my own personal take on the superheroes. Kindly remember that as you read/reread. If you have any questions, then feel free to PM me or leave them in a review. Well, I'm off to sleep as it's quite late here. Have a nice day and have fun reading! Oni Rinku, signing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright! I'm back! Just so you all know, that time has skipped by six years. Also, you will see cameos of other characters not in Marvel or DC. My reasoning for this: I felt like it. I'm not sure if they will be a major part of the story or not. This might be the only chapter that they're in so don't read too much into it.

I would like to point out that I will never write a slash story. I don't like it and will never read it. That being said, if you have any suggestions on what I can do to make the story better then feel free to tell me in a review or PM me.

ErikArden - Ok shorter brother, this is my story and I felt like doing something cliché. I might have something half baked right now in my mind.

Tom - I've tried to get Alfred some time in the spotlight, but unfortunately it isn't working out right now with the flow of the story. I might devote a chapter or two to just him.

Mr. Cheese - Thanks for the support. I've deleted the review as I had forgot to turn my anonymous reviews off.

Zeo Knight - Thanks.

Warning! Disclaimer Alert Detected!

Now with Chapter 3!

* * *

"As the years go on, police are still no closer to finding the identity of the ever elusive vigilante known as Batman. He started to gather the attention of the police six years ago today after he caught the infamous scythe serial killer. Over the years authorities have incorrectly guessed the Batman's identity as several people, ranging from the rich and famous to the middle class worker.

"Among those people was Victor Price who is thirty-four years old. Price was a blue collar worker who inherited a fortune from his uncle Richard Price, who passed away seven and a half years ago. Following Price was young Harry Potter, age twenty seven. Potter, a FBI agent originally from England, is known to be a world renowned martial artist. He also inherited a fortune from his parents, who died when he was only one year old. After Potter, the police turned their eyes to Gotham's most eligible bachelor, Bruce Wayne. Mr. Wayne is twenty eight years old with his fourteen year old ward, Peter Parker-Wayne, who he adopted when young Peter was only eight years old after his Aunt and Uncle were…"

At this Peter turned the TV off, only slightly upset that they were mentioning his family's death to the public. It was around ten in the evening and was wanting to go to his room and read up on some of his father's scientific notes on a few formulas. Getting up, he starts to make the trek to his room.

"Peter," a voice from a man that he's grown to accept as his grandfather calls, "is there any way that I can talk you out of this nonsense? You've just graduated from high school at fourteen! You should be heading off to college somewhere, not staying here in Gotham."

"Alfred I've already told you, I felt weird being a fourteen year old senior. I want to go to college with people my age and that means waiting four years."

"Oh let him be Alfred," another voice says, "he's young enough that he can afford to wait. Plus I don't want my little brother leaving here just yet."

"Thanks Bruce," Peter says, "I'm happy to stay. Well, it's getting late and I'm off to bed."

After Peter heads up to his room Bruce turns to Alfred; his face getting a hard, unreadable, expression. Alfred seeing this sighs.

"Very well Master Bruce, I'll get the car ready. Although I have one question. When will you tell Peter about your nightly escapades?" he asks after a minute of staring down Bruce.

"Never. I don't want him to follow in my footsteps Alfred. I swore to myself that I wouldn't let Peter come to harm. If I tell him then he'll want to go along with me. You know that I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him."

"Then why groom him to be your successor? I've taught him how to be a detective and you've taught him most of the martial arts you know. Hell Bruce, you've taught him ninjustu for goodness sakes!" Alfred all but yells at the end.

"Alfred I know what I've taught him, and it was only to make sure he could defend himself."

Bruce was shocked at the reaction from Alfred. He didn't know what to make of his outburst. Why did he want Peter to know so badly? What was his motive?

"Even though I think you're making a mistake, I'll go along with it. After all it's your choice in the end. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

* * *

After reaching his room, Peter realized that he had forgotten his phone downstairs. Walking back to the staircase he stopped, hearing Bruce and Alfred talking downstairs. Sneaking along the stairs like Bruce taught him, he overheard their conversation.

"…swore to myself that I wouldn't let Peter come to harm. If I tell him then he'll want to go along with me. You know that I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him."

_What is Bruce saying? And why would I want to go along with him? Is he leaving to go out of country again? _

"Then why groom him to be your successor? I've taught him how to be a detective and you've taught him most of the martial arts you know. Hell Bruce, you've taught him ninjustu for goodness sakes!"

_Groom me? Successor? Just what are they talking about? I know that I'll inherit Bruce's shares one day in the distant future, but this doesn't sound like it's about that._

"Alfred I know what I've taught him, and it was only to make sure he could defend himself."

_So it's about fighting! Just what is it that Bruce is doing? Is he an underground fighter? That would explain some of the bruises that I've seen._

"Even though I think you're making a mistake, I'll go along with it. After all it's your choice in the end. I'll be downstairs if you need me."

_So Alfred wants me to know whatever it is. What's this about downstairs? They're on the first floor. I didn't know we had a basement._

Being drawn out of his thoughts as Bruce and Alfred go their separate ways, Peter thinks for a moment and starts to follow. Creeping along like he was taught, he trails Alfred, keeping to the shadows while crouching.

Seeing Alfred entering a room that he was told never to enter he stops. Making a decision, he follows him in. Seeing a hidden door about to close, he rushes forward making it inside.

It's dark.

Very dark.

Following the path of the wall behind him he makes his way to a side wall. Keeping to it he carefully feels the ground in front of him, remembering that Alfred said that he was going downstairs. After finding the stairs he makes his way down slowly, carefully.

Finally reaching the bottom he peers around the corner and immediately spots large monitors showing various data. Looking at the walls of the room, he notices that he's in a rather large cave. The size get's to him for a moment, stretching as far as he can see.

_What the hell? What the hell is a computer doing down here in a place like this?_

He then notices a unique, black, car there. Thinking that it looks familiar he walks closer to it, the light being dim where it is.

_Wow, I know I've seen this car somewhere before but where?_

Getting next to the car, he reaches out with his hand and touches it. After looking at it for a moment, a sinking feeling settles in his stomach. Now he knows where he's seen the car from. It was on the news after a camera caught it on accident. Looking around, he finds what he's looking for.

A black suit.

A pitch-black suit.

A suit that the police were looking for.

Batman's suit.

He couldn't believe it! Bruce was Batman!

All this time and he never knew, but Alfred did. And he wanted Peter to know.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Peter freezes; forgetting that he was following someone. Turning around he sees the eyes of Alfred twinkling.

"Well Master Peter," Alfred begins, "it seems that you might have some questions that need to be answered."

* * *

And here we are with the end of chapter three! I'm glad that you've taken the time to read this! Now if you would kindly leave me a review, I would appreciate it. Thanks.

Oni Rinku, signing off.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, only a couple of days have past and I'm already coming out with chapter four! I thought to announce that I have to beta right now and if anyone is willing, then feel free to apply! Well, I'm glad that you're choosing to read my story!

Mr. Cheese - Thanks for the complement! I'm going to try and make this story as enjoyable as I can!

PiotrMc - I feel your pain. I myself wish that I could write longer chapters, but for some reason they come up short. I'm thinking about revisiting them and adding more to it.

Warning! Disclaimer Alert Detected!

Here's chapter 4!

* * *

_He couldn't believe it! Bruce was Batman!_

_All this time and he never knew, but Alfred did. And he wanted Peter to know. _

_Feeling a hand on his shoulder Peter freezes; forgetting that he was following someone. Turning around he sees the eyes of Alfred twinkling._

"_Well Master Peter," Alfred begins, "it seems that you have some questions that need to be answered."_

Chapter Four

They were sitting down in the cave.

At a steel table in the cave.

The cave that was not only under their house, but was also the base of operations for Batman.

"So," Peter breaks the silence, "You're Batman huh? So when were you going to tell me Bruce?"

"Never Peter. You were to grow up normally, not knowing of my nightly activities. You were supposed to make something of yourself and to do that, you shouldn't have to know about this side of me."

Alfred sits, observing his two charges. He knows that Peter isn't the type of person to let Bruce do this. At least, not on his own.

At first, Alfred was against Bruce going out at night dressed as a bat, thinking that it would lead him down a path to self-destruction. But he's never seen Bruce so calm sense he's started.

Alfred also knew that Peter had a greater destiny that neither he nor Bruce could understand. Alfred, for as long as he's known, has had the 'ability' to know people. He can tell if they're going to be important to the workings of the world at large, and it was this that he was drawn to the Waynes. Not for their money or fame, but because he could tell that he would be needed. Needless to say, his predictions were right.

Still remembering his last standing orders for Her Majesties Royal Army, he carefully thinks about his next words.

"Master Bruce," he begins, "you know that it'll be easier for you to leave as Batman now that young Master Peter knows. I think that this could be a blessing in disguise."

"I know Alfred," Bruce starts to counter, "but what if one of my enemies finds out who I am? What if they come after Peter-"

"Bruce!" Peter retorts, "You've taught me how to defend myself!"

After Peter has a moment to calm down, he continues.

"Besides, I don't think that you would be careless enough to get yourself caught. Anyways, what would happen if I didn't know and you were caught by someone? Or what if they found out? What then? I would be unprepared, not knowing why they would come after me. Where would I be then? Would I be ready? Would I freeze up? Would-"

"Enough!" Bruce declares. "I've thought of that. If anything were to happen to me Alfred would first get you out of here and then he would tell you. But enough of worrying about what could be. Now you know and that's that."

Peter thinks for a moment, his face set in concentration that Bruce has seen on his face four times before and it never ended well.

For Bruce that is.

"Bruce," Peter begins, "I want to help you. I want to fight so that what's happened to us never happens again. I've been thinking about becoming a cop for a while now and I think that this is my sign, my calling, in life. Let me help you, I mean, you've taught me all that I know. You've been training me ever sense I was nine and now I'm ready!"

Bruce, after standing up, walks over to a consol that's sticking out of the cave wall all the while sighing. Typing a code into the grey terminal a wall, hidden in the cave itself, opens up. Going inside; he motion's Peter to follow him.

As he's walking down Peter notices that he's being led down a tunnel with the same structure as the cave.

"Peter," Bruce starts off, "I never wanted to use what's in this room, but as you know, I always plan for every possible outcome."

"So what's so special about this room Bruce?" Peter asks as they take a left turn down the hall.

Walking into the room proper, Bruce walks over to another terminal on the wall.

"I made this room for you." Is all he says as he enters a code.

"Now come here and put in your own password, but make it easy not to guess."

As Peter walks, he starts thinking about possible passwords.

"Don't use your Aunt or Uncle's names."

Peter just stops, as that was what he was thinking of. _Well no matter, I've got another one._

"And don't use Science."

_Damn._

Peter then takes a moment to think, knowing that he can't use something that Bruce would think of.

Then it hits him as plain as day.

The one thing that Bruce would never guess.

Brotherhood.

After Peter enters the password in, a wall to the side opens revealing a glass case containing black armor. Looking closer he sees that it's roughly his size, with room for him to grow. It's design is similar to Batman's only that its cape is smooth at the bottom unlike the jagged edges Bruce's. Also, the horns on top of the mask are missing and there's no stylized bat motif on the chest.

"I made this for you when you graduated in case something like this happened. The outfit is made from the same armor as mine and if you were ever thinking of going out to fight, then I would want you to at least wear this. There are a few features that are in there that I've been meaning to add to my own suit in there as well, all based on your own research with chemicals and electronics."

_Wow,_ Peter thought, _he knew that I would want to fight if I found out and had a plan for it. It kind of makes me wonder what else he's planned for._

"I have one question Bruce, why did you show me this if you don't want me to fight?"

Bruce gets a smirk on his face, knowing that this question was coming.

"Because I know you Peter. You're too much like me and I know that if I was told no, I'd find a way to do it anyway. I figured that I might as well make sure that you're prepared when you fight."

"Ok, I guess that that's a reasonable answer." Peter says. "So do you mind if I try this on?"

"That's why I brought you here Peter." Bruce deadpans.

Feeling sheepish, all Peter can let out is a small "Oh."

After putting on the suit, which took a few minutes, Peter finds himself standing in front of Bruce who looks over him, checking to make sure that everything fit properly.

"Well, I suppose that we're going to have to call you something. If you have any suggestions, feel free to call them out."

"I'm not sure Bruce, but I'm thinking that sense your symbol is a bat that I should do something similar like a bug or something."

Only lightly surprised at Peter for his power of observation, Bruce thinks back to the legends he was told while in a remote area of Japan.

Legends about a certain bird.

Legends about the-

"Robin." Bruce states, with no uncertainty in his voice. "You will be known as Robin."

"Robin," Peter repeats, "I like it. But why Robin, why not Nightwing or something similar?"

Looking at his younger brother Bruce gets his teaching face on. One that Peter only sees when he's learning ninjustu or one of the legends surrounding it.

"There was a legend in Japan about a clan of ninja who learned their art from watching a Robin fly and though they were a small clan, they were one of the most feared. In fact, it was this clan that I trained under."

Peter thinks about this for a moment.

_A whole clan of ninja huh? Wow, he's serious! Well I'm not sure what to think, he's just going to let me fight? And he even had a suit made, just in case I found out. I know he was a planner, but I never knew how much he planned in advance. This is taken on a whole new level for me. Am I ready?_

Finally coming to a decision, in more ways than one, Peter looks Bruce straight in the eyes.

"Robin it is."

"Good, now go show Alfred how you look. I have something I need to take care of right now."

* * *

And here is the end of chapter 4! Feel free to leave comments and reviews!

Oni Rinku, signing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Well I'm back with a new chapter! I'm sorry it took me so long but I've been having fun with my new Xbox 360.

Anyways, it has been pointed out that some of you are upset that Peter is Robin. Well never fear, Spider-Man will make an appearance within the next few chapters. I just wanted to establish that Peter has had training prior to him being Spider-Man.

Also if anyone has any villain ideas, I'll be more than happy to look over them. The more original the better!

Anyways, on with the chapter!

* * *

_Finally coming to a decision, in more ways than one, Peter looks Bruce straight in the eyes._

"_Robin it is."_

"_Good, now go show Alfred how you look. I have something I need to take care of right now."_

Chapter 5

Riding in the car with Batman was an eventful experience. Dodging traffic left and right, going sixty miles over the limit, Peter was surprised. It was then that he realized that riding with Bruce normally will never be the same.

After hearing the call on the police radio Bruce somehow manages to perform a U-turn at speeds well over the sixty mile-an-hour limit.

"And that's the signal that the police give for bank robberies."

Bruce was doing this all night; explaining what the different buttons in the car did, what the different calls on the radio meant, giving him pointers on how to operate vehicles at high speeds. Peter knew what this meant, that Bruce was expecting him to go along with him from now on.

As his partner.

As Robin.

"And I take it that you're going to tell me to stay hidden while you take care of this. Again."

That's another thing that Robin didn't quite know what to think about. Batman told him to stay behind and observe while he took care of whatever was going down all night.

"No Robin, I want you to take this one on your own. I trust you've been paying attention like I asked you to. One thing you should have picked up is that criminals all think alike."

Hearing this shocked Robin, he was going to stop a bank robbery alone!

"What happens if something bad happens? What if-"

At this Peter is cut off by Batman.

"If you've been keeping up with your training, then there shouldn't be a problem. If something does come up I'll be right there to bail you out."

Calmer now, Peter takes a couple of deep breaths and mentally prepares himself for what's to come.

Pulling up to the back of the bank that they're going to protect, Bruce turns to Peter and offers him some advice.

"Stick to the shadows little Robin for they are your ally your endeavor." Bruce says, "These words were given to me by my instructor in ninjustu as I was leaving the clan grounds to come back here."

"Thanks Bruce, I will."

As these words leave Robin's mouth he exits the car, making his way into the bank from the rooftop. He is barely able to here Bruce say, "It's Batman."

To Peter, the inside of the bank is darkness personified. To Robin however, it's the perfect hunting ground for his prey. Perfect to snatch up his unsuspecting victims.

Making his way to the lobby keeping towards the shadows, Robin finds one of the robbers standing guard. Swooping down on him like a bird of prey, he attacks.

Feet to the head, rolling with the attack, picking the unconscious man up and dragging him over the side and out of the way.

Blending in with the shadows, Robin moves quickly to the wall and starts to follow down the path to the vault. Dodging desks, Peter makes sure not to step in the wrong place, lest he make a sound to alert the robbers.

Finally reaching the entrance to the vault Peter stops. Even after all of his training, he still isn't sure if he can handle this on his own. After a moment's pause, he realizes that Bruce wouldn't let him go in alone if he thought that Peter couldn't handle it. Or he was secretly following Peter to see if he screwed up in any way and would rescue him if things went sour.

That was more likely.

Deciding that it was now or never, he makes his way into the vault. Not knowing what to expect, he get out one of his 'bird-a-rangs' and crouches his way inside.

Seeing six men inside, he makes his way behind one of them, wrapping his hand around a man's mouth and hits him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Dragging him into the shadows he repeats this process two more times; each time making sure that the others aren't looking his way. With three thugs left, he overhears their conversation.

"Good Lord Jim," thug number one says as he's stuffing money in the bag he's holding, "are you sure that boss man said to only take one mil? I mean there's easily a hundred mil here."

'Jim' sighs, "Yes Marv, you know that he has eyes everywhere. Hell, remember what happened when Mike took more than what he said to from the last bank in New York? I don't want that to happen to me."

'Marv' looks at 'Jim' with a glare.

"Yeah yeah," 'Marv' says, "Well at least we're being paid. And we don't have to deal with the 'Devil' here."

Thug number three just looks at 'Marv,' "Shut up Marv. Let's just finish before this 'bat' shows up. I've heard that he's just as bad as the 'Devil' here."

This being said Peter moves into action, going for 'Jim' who has an automatic in his hands first. Going at him from behind he thrusts his right hand out, grabbing the gun, then uses his momentum to follow up with a kick to 'Jim's' face. Using the same momentum, he twists his body in midair to attack 'Marv,' striking him in the leg with his left arm, causing him to fall. The last thug, surprised, reaches into his pocket. Not letting him finish, Robin jumps forward and tackles him to the ground. Punching the last thug in the face, when knocks him out, he smiles.

Standing up, he starts to tie them up with number three being first. After he's done with him, he moves to 'Jim.' After he's done, he looks to 'Marv' and sees him with a pistol pulled out, pointing it at him. At this Peter freezes, shocked that 'Marv' is still conscious.

'Marv' sees this and gets a smile on his face. Just as he's about to pull the trigger he slumps to the floor, Batman standing behind him with his arm raised. Looking closer, Peter can see that Bruce is clearly amused.

"So," Batman begins, "is this at all like you thought it would be? Stopping them from taking this money?"

"No, it was different from what I thought that it would be. It's grittier you know, like I violated them somehow. Is this what it feels like every night to you? "

"All the time Robin. However, I just want you to know that you've stopped them from stealing innocent people's money."

Seeing 'Jim' coming to, Robin kicks him in the head knocking him back out.

"Now that you've taken them out, do you know what to do now?"

"Leave and go stop more bad guys from doing bad things?" Peter quips.

"Not just yet," Bruce says smiling, "although I do like your enthusiasm. No, now we leave our 'calling cards' for the police to find."

Looking confused Peter puts his hand on his chin and asks, "But why, isn't our mission to not let anyone know that we were here?"

"No little Robin, we want to let the police know that we mean business as well as have the criminals fear us."

Taking one body Batman takes him to the wall and pins him up and motions Robin to do the same.

After leaving their 'calling card,' Batman and Robin head out of the bank by way of the roof.

Bruce pulls out a phone from his belt and dials a number. Putting it up to his ear, he waits for the other line to pick up.

Talking in a scared voice, much different from his Batman or Bruce Wayne voice says, "Y-yes, um, I just saw two figures dressed in all black leave from the bank on sixty-eighth street from the roof. I think they robbed it."

Looking back at Robin; Batman motions to the car and says, "Get in, the night isn't over just yet."

* * *

So here we are with yet another chapter! Review if you could but if not just remember, I know where you live...Bye!


	6. Interlude One

Hey everyone! Just so you know that I'm still here, here's a hint about what's to come in the chapters ahead. And yes, this is a major part of the story so pay attention to this.

Just so you know, the more reviews that I have other than "Good job!" and other such reviews help me out. So please, more constructive criticism! Again, flamers will be ignored/deleted and such.

Now I know that a few people have been wondering what's up with Peter being Robin and not Spider-Man. Now for my readers, I have a question. Why would Peter call himself Spider-Man before he was bit? Yes I know having Peter being Robin isn't cannon, but it's my own original universe.

Well I think that this is enough rambling from me so here we go!

* * *

After getting home from his first night on patrol, Peter lays down in his bed thinking over what his future has in store for him now. Fighting alongside his personal savior Bruce, becoming Robin, helping stop what happened to him from happening to others, this is what he wants.

What he needs.

What he is.

Pulling up his red sheets and finally falling to sleep after what seems forever, Peter's eyes start to flutter wildly.

_**Dream one**_

"_Peter," a woman's voice calls out, "you know that we have to go see the professor about what happened. You can't hide it much longer."_

"_Yes dear." Peter says sarcastically to the redhead next to him._

_Rolling her green eye's she turns away, but Peter knows that she's trying to keep a smile off her face._

_**Dream two**_

"_Come on Octi-baby, you know that this is where we fight. It's really quite simple, you come at me, might even hit me, then I turn the tides and you go to jail. Simple, right?" Peter says from behind his mask._

"_YOU!" a man with four metal arms yells. "This time I will finally end you and your meddling ways!"_

"_What am I, Scooby Doo?" Peter asks out loud to no one._

_**Dream three**_

"_Peter? Is that you?" a young attractive woman asks._

_Turning around, the first thing that Peter sees is her red hair._

"_Mary Jane? Is that you?"_

_**Dream four**_

"_Now Peter, I thought that you knew better than that. Coming after me with a half baked plan, what would poor Bruce think?"_

_Startled that this mad man knows about his mentor's identity he rushes after the monster; determined to end his reign of terror. Jumping from his perch he punches the monstrosity in his face._

"_Now I have you where I want you Spider-Man; after all, no one can escape the Goblin's fury!"_

_Rushing at the man in green armor, Peter's tackled from behind._

_**Dream five**_

"_And do you, Peter Benjamin Parker, take this woman to be you lawful wedded wife?"_

"_I do."_

Waking up, Peter see's that it's morning.

"Damn," Peter mumbles to himself, "I need to stop eating Funyuns before bed."

However, one thing that unnerved Peter was that throughout the dreams; he could hear a madman's laugh.

* * *

I hope this has cleared a few questions and added a whole bundle of others. Until next time readers!


	7. Chapter 6

So here is the next installment of Brotherhood and I'm happy to say that I'm finally happy with how I wrote this chapter.

If anyone who's reading this is good with writing fighting scenes would like to help me with that aspect, I'll be more than happy to have you help. I will ask that you send me a copy of a scene featuring Spider-Man fighting the Joker as reference material in an e-mail. You can access it through my profile page.

Now as to my previous chapters, I'm thinking about rewriting them to be a bit more descriptive and all around easier to read. Again if you have any suggestions and/or want to try writing elements of it, I will be more than happy to have the help.

I will list anyone who helps in the chapter that they help write.

And now, on with the show!

* * *

Six months later…

Kneeling in the shadows of the gargoyle resting on the corner of the Smithweston building, a fifteen year old crime fighter is staking out his prey. He diligently watches the building across from him; the only Stark Enterprises building in all of Gotham as it towers over the Smithweston like Goliath towered over David.

Batman found out that one of Ironman's suits is being kept there. This alone caused Bruce worry because his own attempts of duplicating the armor for his own use were stolen from his science facility one month ago.

Rumors are that someone was after the armor. Normally Batman would be here staking out the building but the Joker had resurfaced earlier this night and of all things, holding a hospital hostage. Due to the Joker being more than insane, Bruce had told Peter to keep watch on the building tonight.

"_Damn glad Bruce can handle the Joker, because I'm not sure if I would survive. I still remember the first and last time I fought him." _Peter thought with a shudder.

_Flashback: Three months ago, Midnight._

"_**Come out and play batsy! Joker here just wants a little fun." The insane psychopath called out into the darkness of the docks, waiting for his 'playmate.'**_

**Damn, **_**Peter thought from his viewpoint underneath the pier, **_**I wish Bruce was here for this. Stupid business trip be damned. Well if he wants to play, I'll just have to be his playmate then.**

_**Maneuvering up onto the plain wooden shack that sits on the edge of the docks, Robin get's himself in position to jump down on the Joker. Getting a feeling of Déjà Vu, Peter quickly jumps to the right just in time to see a man with a clown mask on rush by and fall off of the shack. Knowing that his cover is blown, he quickly jumps down and rushes after the Joker, hoping to knock him out fast so he can deal with any goons he might have roped in.**_

_**Suddenly he gets another feeling of Déjà Vu and ducks just in time to hear a gun fire. Quickly throwing one of his 'bird-a-rangs' behind him, he hears it hit a hand along with cursing. Smiling on the inside, Peter looks up to see the Joker come at him with a sledgehammer. He briefly notes that there's a smiley face painted on the tip before he rolls out of the way.**_

_**Running towards the side, Robin jumps onto one of the boxes that are scattered around the dock in seemingly random order. Reaching into his belt he pulls out three Bird-a-rangs and throws them with precision, hitting the goons around the Joker effectively knocking them out. He notes with a sense of detachment that one of them fell into the water.**_

_**Finally with it being just the Joker by himself, Robin runs out and hits the massive hammer out of the clown's hands.**_

"_**Hey Mista-J! I'm back!" are the words that Robin hears as he's knocked down from behind. Quickly pushing the emergency transceiver on his belt, Robin feels his consciousness leave him.**_

_End Flashback_

After being tied up; Bruce, who had just gotten back from his trip, had found the signal and had quickly suited up and rescued Robin.

Needless to say that Peter found that he now has a strong hatred of clowns and Pepsi soda.

After coming to from his musings, Robin sees a bit of movement from inside the building across the street. Deciding to take a closer look, he jumps off the gargoyle and hangs in the air for a split second before he starts to fall. Adrenalin rushing through his body, he maneuvers his cape to trap the wind underneath. Gliding towards the massive skyscraper Peter flexes his fingers, getting ready for the landing to come. Catching himself on the corner of the building, he swings himself around to the stairwell that's hanging on the side of the building. As he lands, he immediately starts to run up the stairs.

By both running up and using his zip line Peter quickly finds himself on the roof. All he can see are shadows of the night surrounding the concrete rooftop.

Quickly heading over to the maintenance door Robin reaches into his belt, third pouch from the left, and pulls out a small round black device. Putting it up to the door for a second, he listens for any sounds that might come from inside the building below him. Feeling confident that no one is on the other side, he quickly sets out to unlock the door keeping him out.

After a moment passes the door swings open. Quickly getting inside and shutting the door quietly; Robin heads down the steps. Keeping his footfalls silent as a cat, Robin reaches a door on the floor where he found the commotion coming from. Pulling back out the device from earlier he puts it up against the door, pausing to listen for any sound that would signify that the intruder was there.

Straining his ears past what they should be put to, Robin finally hears a small tapping sound that indicated footsteps. Moving past the door Robin can see his surroundings, a hallway with doors to various labs scattered throughout. Running past a few labs with what looked to be equipment for building electrical generators Peter stops, quickly noting the way they worked, and continued on towards the quickly loudening sounds of feet moving.

Coming to a corner of a door he pulls out yet another small device from his belt, second pouch from the right, and holds it just past the entryway while simultaneously pressing a button on the side of his mask, causing a small screen to slide over his left eye. Using the camera to scout out the room Robin sees four men moving a large crate.

_Alright, _Robin thinks, _I guess I just found out that Bruce was right once again. Oh well, it's only four guys. This shouldn't be too bad._

Quickly slipping inside; Robin quickly grabs one of his Bird-A-Rangs, intent on ending this fast, and hurls it at the thief closest to him. To Robin's surprise, his projectile is intercepted by a hand. Following the hand to the body, Robin curses mentally.

_Shit!_ Peter started thinking. _I can't fucking believe that Slade's here. I wish I'd have gone after the Joker._

"Tsk, tsk," Slade starts, "looks like a little bird wants to play with with the big boys now."

Getting nervous, Peter rushes over to Slade feigning a kick to the head while following with a punch to the knee. Catching both the leg and fist, Slade just chuckles.

"Now did you really think that would work little bird?" Slade asks. Looking over his shoulder, he lets out, "Get it out of here men, I'll take care of the bird."

Not even waiting for his men to reply Slade starts to spin, still having Robin in his grip, and let's go.

Flying though the air all Peter can think is, _Oh my, this is going to hurt._

Crashing through a glass case Robin quickly gets up, wincing at the pain shooting through his leg. Hurling three more 'rangs at Slade, Robin follows after, jumping with his leg extended for the kick.

Dodging the 'rangs, Slade doesn't see the kick as it connects to his right arm. Rolling with the blow he raises and drops his right leg on Robin's prone form. Rolling out of the way, Robin comes to a standing position a few feet away from the villain. After a quick glance to the area surrounding him Peter picks up a chair and swings, knowing that Slade would start advancing, and was rewarded with the solid smack of a chair hitting a body solidly.

Getting up from the slightly unexpected hit, Slade is pleased with this fight.

_He's been trained well, _Slade thinks to himself, _I wonder though if he can take a real hit._

Running towards the young vigilante Slade feints a punch to Robin's left with yet another feint to his knee while in reality, he strikes for Robin's kidney.

After falling for the second feint Peter falls to the ground in agony; but manages to get up in a fighting position. Charging after his opponent; Peter hurls himself in the air with a flying kick only to be caught by Slade who uses the kick's momentum to hurl Robin towards the wall. Going through said wall, Peter his several glass containers and fall unconscious.

"Well, well," Slade starts to talk, "it seems you have impressed me little bird. Contrary as to what people believe, I'm not without my own system of honor. Seeing as you fought me off longer than most have, with the exception of your mentor, I've decided to spare you for today."

Kneeling down to get a better look at Robin's belt, he pushes the distress signal. Then grabbing a sheet of paper he writes a quick note and leaves it on Robin.

"As a reward for holding your own against me for so long; I'll even stop the hired thugs and leave the suit."

Getting up, Slade walks out of the room. Looking back at Robin, he smiles behind his mask.

"Soon my young apprentice, soon you will learn all you will need to know from me. You might not like my methods, but I do them for good reasons." After leaving his final message, Slade then walks away.

_**Brotherhood – Thirty minutes later**_

Running through the Stark tower, Bruce is worried about his younger brother. His mind knows that Peter can handle himself just fine but his heart is worried that he didn't make it on time. Finally coming to a stop, he notices four bodies littered around the floor. Noting that they're not dead; he walks cautiously forward. Finding a hole in one of the walls; he ventures through, doing his best not to disturb the scene for the police in the morning.

Finding his partner lying on the ground unconscious; he quickly makes his way over. Seeing a note on the young man's chest he picks it up and reads. An unreadable emotion comes over his face; one that if Peter would see, he would say that's anger. And that he felt sorry for whoever caused it.

Picking up his young charge; Batman makes his way out of the building, never noticing a small spider crawl into Peter's glove.

He never saw the spider bite Peter's hand.

He never saw the changes happening to Peter's DNA.

He never noticed Peter clinching his fist in pain.

After making it back to the cave, Bruce changed them both out of their uniforms and quickly put Peter up in his room.

As he's leaving the room Alfred calls out, "Master Bruce, is young Master Peter feeling well?"

Pausing from his trek to his room, Bruce hands a small folded piece of paper to Alfred and continues on his way without saying anything.

Unfolding the note Alfred's eyes widen in shock as he's reading it. Once he's done, his eyes narrow in the kind of fury that caused his old enemies to cower in fear. Down in the cave, he puts the note in a folder marked SLADE.

The note reads as such.

_My dear advisory,_

_I've noted the talent of your young partner and have accepted him as my apprentice. As such I will train him in the art of killing off his emotions as he fights. Now don't worry, I won't turn him against you my old friend. I'll only offer advice as is necessary._

_Your old friend and fellow believer in honor,  
Slade Wilson_

* * *

E-gasp! Slade has marked young Peter as his apprentice! What will happen next? Will he be bitten by a spider? Oh wait, he already was! That's right, look forward to Peter going through some changes in the next chapter. So long and thanks for reading friends! Excelsior!


	8. Chapter 7

To all of my readers waiting patiently for an update, here it is! I thought that I would let you know that I've scrapped the first edition of this chapter and that's why it's taken so long to post this. Now I'm sure that some of you might be disappointed by the length of the chapter, but I just couldn't go on without putting in meaningless drivel. So without further adieu, here's the story!

* * *

All he can make of his surroundings is a pure and profound darkness. Every once in a while he can see flashes of visions. They vary from him being in a classroom listening to the teacher give a lecture to him fighting a strange figure masked by shadows, with the only thing standing out was a white spider on the chest; to a woman with red hair. All he knows is that these visions bring him both great sadness along with a massive feeling of joy.

In one moment of clarity, he can hear Bruce's voice call out to Alfred that he needed to call a guy named Clark. And in another, he can hear a stranger saying that he would use his technology to figure out what was wrong with Peter. Then, nothing but darkness.

After a seemingly endless amount of time, the darkness starts to fade into a white light. Squinting his eyes open, Peter can make out the cave's infirmary; which is where they would patch themselves up after a night on patrol should they need to.

Opening his eyes fully he can make out equipment that seems taken from a fantasy novel. There are various crystals of differing sizes surrounding him; their purpose is unknown. Looking around; Peter sees something strange, he can see Bruce out of uniform working diligently on his main consul with a stranger standing next to him talking in hushed tones.

After taking a moment to collect his thoughts; Peter cautiously gets up from the bed and walks over to Bruce, intending to sneak up on him. Moving with a grace that he never had before, Peter manages to make it halfway up until a tingling sensation makes its way across his neck. Jumping instinctively, Peter suddenly realizes that he's gone from the floor to the ceiling of the cave.

The twenty foot tall ceiling.

Panicking he reaches for something to hold on to when his hand touches the surface of the ceiling, stopping his fall. Looking up he notes that he's not holding onto anything, panic strikes him again that he starts to fall. Just as he's about to hit the ground the tingling sensation comes back and again on pure instinct, flips and lands on the ground in a crouch. His heart racing, he looks up and sees Bruce's shocked look on his normally stoic face.

Suddenly the man next to Bruce starts to laugh, causing both Bruce and Peter to stare at him.

After calming down from his fit of laughter the man turns to Bruce and clearly states in a soft, but commanding voice that could be heard throughout the cave, "Well I think that Peter feels better."

Looking back at the stranger, Peter can only think of one thing to ask.

"So who are you, the muffin man?"

Taking in the strange comment, there's no hesitation in the man's reply.

"Yes Peter," he deadpans, "I'm the muffin man and I'm here to give you all the muffins you could ever want in your life."

Seeing Peter and his friend eye each other; Bruce rests back in his chair laughing out loud causing the two to wonder what was so funny. Seeing the expressions being given to him, Bruce quickly calms himself back to his normal stoic posture. Realizing that they won't let up until he explains himself he sighs.

"When I thought the two of you would meet, I never thought that you of all people would start acting like me." Bruce says to the man. "Just that thought alone was enough for even me to laugh. After all I'm only human, and if the two of you bring this up at any time, there will be words."

Coming to from the talk down first, Clark smiles and looks at Peter. Holding out his hand he introduces himself.

"Hello Peter, my names Clark Kent and Bruce asked me to come here to take a look at what was making you sleep for so long. I've run numerous genetic scans using these crystals to try and determine-"

"Hang on a sec," Peter interrupts, "what do you mean when 'I slept for so long?' Are we talking about days, weeks, months? And just how do you use these crystals to run genetic scans of all things?"

Getting up from his chair Bruce smiles at Clark. "What did I tell you Clark, that he would interrupt you and try to figure out how the science works. Now that he knows about the crystals, you might as well tell him about how you immigrated from your home and your side job."

As Bruce is talking, Peter's eyes grow wide with recognition. A shocked, almost revered, look comes on his face as he figures out where he knows Clark from.

"So," Peter begins in awe, "you're the famous Clark Kent, newspaper reporter for the Daily Planet. But more importantly, you're also Superman which would explain the crystal tech that I see here in the cave. So just how do they work?"

"But, how, you just, and Lois never," Clark starts to stutter, but quickly composed himself.

Realizing that if he were to let Clark begin explaining about his crystal tech, he would never get to ask Peter just what happened at the Stark building.

"We don't have time for you to learn about a new technology. I'm sure that Clark would be more than happy to teach you all about the fascinating power of the crystal another time." Bruce said in a deadpan voice. "Right now, I would like to know more about what happened at the tower. Why didn't you contact me when you saw Slade there?"

Rolling his eyes at his brother's abruptness, Peter starts to explain what happened. After finishing his story Peter looks at the older men, trying to gage their reactions. Clark is standing there with a presence that Bruce didn't have, it was almost if just by looking at him that Peter could tell that everything would be ok, that the world will become a better place. Bruce was a completely different story. Looking at him, Peter didn't know whether to be on guard or try to get away as quickly as possible.

"Well Peter," Clark began, "I figure that the only thing to do now is figure out what you can do. From the bite on your hand, I think I can narrow down what's happened to you. I could find a little bit of a venom that has the consistency of certain spiders. By way of deduction, I think that I can say that you were given the proportionate abilities of a spider." Pointing at a small bar, he continues talking. "Why don't you pick up this bar and try turning it into a pretzel to see if my guess is correct."

Picking up the piece of offending metal; Peter grips the cold, grey steel with both hands then tenses up as he uses all his strength trying to bend the bar in his hands. At first nothing happens, and then the bar suddenly buckle's under the pressure and snaps in half leaving Peter with two pieces of metal in his hands.

"Well Peter," Bruce begins, "it seems like we have some training to put you through. I hope you're up to it."

With a look of determination on his face, Peter looks between the two men standing before him. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Omake:

"Hang on a sec," Peter interrupts, "what do you mean when 'I slept for so long?' Are we talking about days, weeks, months? And just how do you use these crystals to run genetic scans of all things?"

Getting up from his chair Bruce smiles at Clark. "What did I tell you Clark, that he would interrupt you and try to figure out how the science works. Now that he knows about the crystals, you might as well tell him about the stork."

As Bruce is talking, Peter's eyes grow wide with recognition. A shocked, almost revered, look comes on his face as he figures out where he knows Clark from.

"So," Peter begins in awe, "you're the famous Clark Kent, newspaper reporter for the Daily Planet. But more importantly, you're also Superman which would explain the crystal tech that I see here in the cave. They must operate on the principal of geo-bio physics."

Walking over to the crystals, Peter misses the looks of shock on both of the older men's faces.

"Just how did he figure out so quickly?" Clark asks Bruce.

"It's simple," Peter starts to explain as he looks over the crystals, "you work in the city where Superman is spotted the most, have the same build, height, face, ect. Then you bring crystals to the cave, which are supposed to be able to run a through scan on ones genetics without being invasive at all. Then you're partner Lois Lane is the one who gets all of the interviews with Superman AKA yourself. After all of that it just adds up. Oh, I think I got these crystals down."

Still with a look shock, Clark looks over to the crystals that Peter had indeed figured out how to operate said crystals.

Using the advanced computer as if he was using it his whole life, Peter manipulated the crystals to present a holographic projection of his DNA. Looking at the double helix, he calls Clark over to help him understand what he's looking at.

"We're in for a long night." Bruce deadpans.

* * *

And here we are with the end of the story thus far. I'm happy that all of my readers are patent with me and not evil geniuses out to steal my idea and make their own comic out of it. If anyone wishes to use the concept of my story, then feel free to contribute. Just so know, I do have a direction of where my story is going to go, I just don't have the chapters written yet. Well, until next time!

Oni Rinku

(p.s. I kinda forgot that I finished this chapter so that's why I've taken so long to put it up. Sorry everyone!)


End file.
